


Just Between Us [ZoSan/LawLu]

by 5tr1ngch3353



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Brief LuSan, Deepthroating, Demonstration, Experienced Couple, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied LawKid, Implied Relationships, Late at Night, LawLu - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro and Law are friends, inexperienced couple, it’s horny hours motherfuckers, literally i just used this to be horny in the middle of the night, literally this is just me forcing my kinks onto my kins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5tr1ngch3353/pseuds/5tr1ngch3353
Summary: Luffy and Law were planning on having their own special time together. What they didn’t expect was seeing Sanji and Zoro doing what they were about to. Luckily, they didn’t really care, and they even offered to help make it good for them.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	Just Between Us [ZoSan/LawLu]

Luffy let out a playful giggle as he led his lover to the bedroom. He had finally found Law, and planned on returning to the ship with him for some “private time,” since Law suggested the idea the last time they saw each other.

“Mugiwara, you’re sure nobody else’s here?”

“I mean, Zoro and Sanji’re here, but they’re on ship watch, so they should be in the crow’s nest.” he explained with a grin. Sure, they knew those two always did their own thing when nobody was looking, but neither expected what they found in the bedroom. Once the door opened, they saw Zoro roughly kissing Sanji as they ever so slowly stripped each other.

“I called it!!!” Luffy exclaimed, doing a fistbump to himself.

“Luffy-!” Sanji squeaked, obviously embarrassed to be seen in such a state. Zoro simply froze before looking at the other couple, a bit concerned with how comfortable Luffy was with the situation.

“Don’t worry about me n’ Torao!! We came here to do the same thing!” he beamed, making the other three blush.

“I mean...I’m not opposed...” Zoro muttered, earning a gentle smack from Sanji. Law shrugged.

“Yeah, not like we aren’t all already gonna do it regardless.”

Luffy nodded in agreement to his lover, Sanji looking away from them before being forced into a kiss by Zoro. Law decided to do the same thing, but Luffy was far more willing to go along with it. As he was pushed against the wall, Law smirked as he held Luffy in a slow, passionate kiss. Zoro, on the other hand, was already beneath the sheets and teasing Sanji. Letting out a whimper that Zoro always loved to hear, Luffy turned to the blonde and smiled.

“Didn’t know you could make those noises! Torao, think you could make me do that too?”

“I mean...I can try...~” he purred, playfully nipping at Luffy’s neck. The smaller’s breath hitched, clearly enjoying it.

“I’m no expert, but usually guys like them like it when you do this...~” Zoro purred as he poked his head out from beneath the sheets before he roughly groped Sanji’s ass. The blonde let out another moan, Law chuckling as he took note.

“Y’mean like this~?” the tallest purred, pulling Luffy close by his. The captain let out a whimper and bit his lip, his knees going a bit weak. Bumping the door closed with his foot, Law led Luffy into the room and onto a bed near the other couple.

“C’mon, Sanji...~ Why don’t you show Luffy how to give too~?” Zoro taunted, Sanji’s face turning bright red before he sat up.

“Fine...b-but first, both of you strip...it feels weird with both of you still being clothed...”

Luffy did so a bit too willingly for the others’ liking, but Sanji was kept hard through Zoro fingering him at a painstakingly slow pace. Once both Law and Luffy were finished and fully nude, Sanji moved closer, pulling Zoro’s finger out of him in the process. He pulled Zoro over once he put Luffy in position, flicking his tongue a bit as he prepared himself.

“Be careful when you do this, okay? Gagging yourself isn’t too fun...~” he laughed a bit before tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “Now, what you wanna do...is something like this...~” he purred, slowly sliding his lips from Zoro’s head to his base, occasionally tilting his head for some extra stimulation. Zoro let out a low moan, gripping Sanji’s hair.

“So...how?”

As Sanji came up, a line of drool connected his lips to Zoro’s cock. “Want me to give you one as a demonstration~?” he said jokingly, none of the other three expecting Luffy to say yes.

“Mugiwa-“

“Don’t worry!! It’s only so I can do one for you and make sure it feels good~!” he beamed, Sanji rolling his eyes a bit before getting into position. Doing the same thing he did to Zoro with Luffy, the shorter let out a soft moan through hitched breaths. Having not been very experienced with that kind of thing, he nearly came from just that.

“So do you have an idea of what to do?” Sanji smiled, somehow looking even cuter to Zoro than he already did without having to be naked.

“Mhm...!” the captain nodded, shaking a bit from the pleasure. Trying his best to copy Sanji, he did his best to not gag as he slid his lips down Law’s shaft. Being the smallest one sucking off the largest, he clearly made Law feel good from the moan he let out. While he bobbed his head, Sanji went back to Zoro and grinded his hips against his lover’s length.

“You like being this slutty, don’t you,  _ prince _ ~?”

“If you’re involved, I really don’t care what else happens as long as I can make you feel good too...~”

The two shared playful kisses before Sanji slowly kissed down Zoro’s body, giving him a loving smile with those shimmering eyes that always made Zoro’s cold exterior melt into the needy puppy of a man he held inside. Gently toying with Sanji’s hair, he bit his lip before flicking his tongue against his teeth while watching the blonde go down on him.

“F-ah, fuck, Sanji...~”

Crystal blue eyes scanned up his toned abs, past his somehow non-chapped lips, up to those nearly black eyes he could always lose himself in. They stayed with their eyes locked until Zoro roughly forced his head down. Sanji made a noise to let Zoro know that it gagged him, but neither cared that much since they both knew they’d done rougher things before. They only stopped when they heard Luffy’s voice. Turning to see what was happening, the captain was smiling a bit more erotically than he normally did, white strings splattered along his face with most of it being in or on his mouth.

“Torao...did...did you like it~?”

Earning himself a gentle kiss on his forehead, Law let out a chuckle.

“Of course, Mugi-...Luffy...~”

Letting out a squeak of excitement, the rubberman playfully tackled his lover, which earned a laugh from the other two.

“So is Luffy a virgin?” Zoro teasingly asked, propping himself up with one arm while the other wrapped around Sanji. Law nodded, earning himself a kiss from his sweetheart.

“Most we’ve ever done is mouth stuff!” Luffy chimed, making Sanji laugh a bit.

“How about you, Law?”

The questioned shook his head, Sanji making an “ooh” sound.

“So you’ve had experience with ladies~?” the blonde teased, clearly playing with the other while Zoro kissed at his neck.

“A couple of times, and once with Eustass. But that was a one time thing, and he offered when I made a joke about being horny.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll show you as an example...~” Sanji purred, gently petting Zoro as he felt the gentle nips on his neck and chest. He let out a giggle as Zoro laid him down while peppering his skin with kisses, muttering an occasional sweet nothing against his body.

“See~? Be gentle like Zoro is with me...~”

Law nodded and slowly kissed down Luffy’s body, making the other laugh and squirm against him.

“Now, usually you do a little fingering with virgins, buuuuut since Luffy’s already stretchy, he should be fine...~”

Luffy beamed as he wrapped his arms around Law’s neck. “Mhm~! I’ll be fine, Torao~!!”

Law smiled lovingly, clearly melting into putty in his little ray of sunshine’s hands. Slowly and gently positioning himself, Law kissed at Luffy’s neck before slowly pushing himself inside. Though it was a bit noisy from the moans coming out of the other two, it was all drowned out when he heard that sweet sound come from the to-be Pirate King.

“N-ah,  _ Torao _ ...!”

“Holy shit...~”

“F-nn, s-so good...!”

“Luffy...~” Law purred before attacking his neck with bites and hickeys, making him whine and moan with every mark left on him. What made him lose his self control was just one word: his name. Luffy moaned it right in his ear, gripping his hair and grinding against him as he did so. Gripping him by the hips, the taller roughly began thrusting into him as the shorter cried out his name. Over and over again, the two moaned each other’s names like broken records. They clawed and grabbed at each other, bit each other, scratched each other... Neither of them could focus on anything but the man in front of each other. By the time they had finished, Law holding his Luffy close and gently kissing all over his face, Zoro and Sanji had already finished and they were sharing a cigarette.

“Finally done, huh~?” Sanji playfully teased before shotgunning the smoke from Zoro’s mouth.

“That...was amazing...! No wonder you two...do it so much...!” Luffy chirped, out of breath but still beaming.

“And that’s just the basics...~” Sanji purred, letting Zoro kiss along his collarbone as he let the smoke out of his mouth.

“Whaddya mean?” Luffy asked as he tilted his head, Zoro letting out a chuckle.

“Now you can see what kinda stuff you like most...~ No two people have the same exact kinks, Sanji and I just happen to enjoy being more rough with each other...~”

“Torao, think we could try more rough stuff?!” Luffy squealed in excitement, earning himself a laugh and a kiss from Law.

“If that’s what you want, Luffy...~”

“Sanji~!! Sanji, can we do this again with the four of us?”

The blonde shrugged a bit, gently playing with Zoro’s hair. “If you wanna, I don’t really mind...~ Best to get rest for now, though...~ It  _ is _ almost sunrise, anyway...~”

Zoro let out a small noise as he buried his face in Sanji’s chest, clearly exhausted.

“Tomorrow, then? The others said it’d be a few days before they come back...!”

The other three made noises of agreement before they fairly easily passed out, Luffy being the last one to do so, but still quite proud of himself for the new experience he had with his lover and two of his closest friends.


End file.
